muramasatdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Momohime
SPOILER WARNING: This page contains spoilers about this character and the game. Read at your own risk! "Insert quote from Momohime here." Momohime is one of the playable characters of the game. She is described as "The princess of Narukami who has been possessed by a demon" in the instruction booklet. She and the demon Jinkuro travel westward in search of Jinkuro's demon blade. He used his 'soul transfer' technique to possess Momohime. Biography Momohime is the princess of Narukami and sister to Torahime. She was going to marry Yagyu Yukinojyo, however it is not long before the planned marriage that Yukinojyo is attacked by Jinkuro. He tries to take Yukinojyo's body to replace his own--which is dying. Momohime protects Yukinojyo, but through her intervention Jinkuro accidentially takes over her body. While trapped in Momohime's body, he, at first, tries to use her body until he finds a better one. But he needs to get his special blade back to use his 'soul transfer' technique. Kongiku had stolen a special mask that is used to forge Muramasa blades from her fellow Kistune in order to assist her master. She tries to help Jinkuro and Momohime during their journey. They do not, however, find the sword and serving as a receptor for two souls Momohime's body grows weak form the constant soul swapping. Jinkuro, having grown fond of Momohime, seeks a way to save her body. Together, they visit important places ranging from heaven to hell. In the first ending they find no way to save Momohime and Jinkuro ends up offering his own soul to restore Momohime, going to hell in the process. Momohime deciedes to do everything she can to save Jinkuro and goes on a religious pilgrimage, canceling her plans to marry Yukinojyo. In the second ending Kongiku's theft of the mask is found out by Yuzuruha. She punishes Kongiku by turning her back into a normal fox, while Jinkuro in the body of Momohime battles Yuzuruha's ally Kisuke. They wound each other fatally; Jinkuro uses a Spirit Fusion to save Momohime. By fusing his spirit with hers, he is able to save her. Momohime survives but loses her memory. She is taken in by an elderly couple who name her Oboro. Eventually she sets out on a journey to find out about her past. Kongiku, now a normal fox, joins her. In the third ending, Jikuro finds himself in the past at the point he transferred his soul into Momohime, who does not know him at the time. He manages to transfer his soul into Yukinojyo in order to be with Momohime, Kongiku disguises herself as a housemaid to be closer to them. Relationship with Jinkuro Momohime, at first, hates Jinkuro. She does not approve of his actions and at one point forces him out of her body. She tends be lectured by the demon of being "whiny," and "interfering." Yet, slowly, Momohime comes to care about Jinkuro. This is shown when Momohime asks Jinkuro how he lost his body, and later, she calls him by name with a soft, gentle voice after being lectured again. The game suggests that Momohime has feelings for Jinkuro as he does for her. In Kisuke's story, Momohime hates Jinkuro, and calls him a "senseless beast," which seems to contradict how she treats Jinkuro in her story. Relationship with Torahime To come Relationship with Kisuke Momohime's relationship with Kisuke is not a complex one. They meet at the hot springs, but no where else during the game. Kisuke, ironically, does not flirt, tease, or get attracted to Momohime. Instead, when Momohime tells him that he is being "rude," Kisuke will respond with "I was here first," and "This isn't your private hot spring." In Kisuke's second ending, he fights Jinkuro, who is possessing Momohime's body. Kisuke recognizes Momohime as the girl from the hot springs. Trivia * "Momo" translates to peach, while "hime" translates to princess * Momohime's official artwork shows her using the Muramasas with Jinkuro outside of her body, but not once does she actually fight without Jinkuro possessing her throughout the game. * It is possible that Momohime does know already how to fight because the instruction booklet says, "She handles a blade with fluid grace." Gallery Muramasa Momohime by Candido1225.png Momohime.jpg